Yu-Gi-Oh ! The lost dimension
by Marufuji Kai
Summary: 5 teenagers, united by fate, take the task of stopping the chaos dragon's reincarnation. OC. dark
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey guys, its Kai Truesdale! hopefully this wont turn as bad as my other fanfics, all reviews are appreciated, I hope you like it.

One more thing : I will use anime effects most of the time. Otherwise, I will tell you guys. Monsters can be summoned face down and face up. Basically, the anime rules.

Okay,that's it .enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet the crew

*Heartland city, Northern sector*

It was a sunny morning in heartland city, the birds were chirping and flying around...

Eric Matthews, a 15 year old boy with a black, spiky hair, wearing a pair of jeans and a red shirt was standing in duel front of Heartland arena alongside his friend Raymond Williams, A 17 year old boy with a bluish-green eyes, his hair is short and green

"We've been waiting for a long time Ray, why can't we just go inside?"Asked Eric .

"Lets wait for Mike." Raymond responded to the younger boy .

"But its been an hour Ray! When do you think that he'll get here? that son of a bitch ..." Eric cursed under his breath.

Then, a sound of an engine roared though the air.

The males looked around and saw a motorcycle slow to a halt in front of them.

Raymond sighed "finally..."

Mike, whose age was 17 ,Climbed of His bike and removed his helmet, He had a straight blond hair and green eyes ."Good turn out !"He said in an excited tone ."

"What took you so long?!" Eric yelled at mike .

Mike walked toward the duo and rubbed Eric's hair." Sorry Ray, I had some issues to take care of." Mike explained .

"Alright then, What are we waiting for?Let's go!"Eric shouted .

"you're really excited, okay then, lets get going."mike said, smiling .

The three males entered the duel arena and looked at the duels below.

"I don't see anything, they are just talking ." Eric said , disappointed.

Raymond did a classy face palm "these duelists are Heartlanders, Unlike us Neo domino duelists, these guys use D-gazers ."

"D-gazers?"

"Yes, you can see monsters using it." Raymond explained .

"Oh, can i have one ? "

"Sure, there you go." Eric placed the D-gazer " Whoa!, this is awesome!"Eric said, amazed .

Eric placed the D-gazer over his eye, A feminine, electronic voice sounded throughout, "_AR Link: Established. Players located, setting Duel Area..." _A purple holographic sheet covered the entire area and monsters began to appear ..

"Wow! this is good! monsters look real!"Eric said, amazed.

"Well..i have to admit that Heartland technology is better than ours."Said Ray, Somehow disgusted .

"Am going to go find someone to duel now."Raymond said, then walked away ..

"Why does he hate Heartlanders so much ?"Eric asked.

"No clue." Answered Mike.

"I_ have the weirdest friends ever .." _Thought Eric. "Okay, here i go."

He walked inside and started watching a duel, There were two dueling, a Boy and a girl..

She had a pale skin ,shoulder length light brown hair, Bright blue eyes, And she was wearing a skirt, black vest and a pair of golden round ear rings.

All her fans were cheering for her.

"_KIARA ..KIARA ..."_

**Kiara Suzune : 1200 LP**

**Boy : 2400 LP**

"The duel is over Kiara! Zanji, irou, OVERLAY ! "

the two warriors transformed into beams of white light, they then flew into a black circle, with strange symbols.

"XYZ summon ! Shadow of the six samurai Shien !"the boy yelled .

A warrior was drawn from the circle, He had A ponytail hair with red armor an a purple jacket, Weilding a katana in his left hand.

**Shadow of the six samurai -Shien:**

**Rank 4,Earth**

**Warrior/XYZ/Effect:**

**2 Level 4 "Six Samurai" monsters**  
**Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up "Six Samurai" monster you control with less than 2000 ATK; its original ATK becomes 2000 until the End Phase.**

"Direct attack ! Dark slash !"

The warrior obeyed his master, He rushed toward Kiara .

"The duel is mine !" the boy said, with a voice full of confidence .

"Not bad honey, But thats not gonna happen', I activate my trap card! Fairy shield !"She declared .

**Fairy Shield**

**Normal Trap **

**When your opponent declares a direct attack, Negate the attack, Then you can special summon a fairy type monster from your hand with an attack equal or less than the attacking monster.**

Then, A purple aura surrounded Kiara protecting her from Shien's attack, Shien returned to his owner's field.

"My trap card negates the damage from a direct attack, Furthermore, It allows me to special summon a fairy type monster from my hand with an attack equal or less than your monster ." She explained with a smile on her face .

"Phew..that was close ."Eric said in a relief .

"I special summon The Ancient Fairy- Orphilia in attack mode ."She announced .

a female angel with large, golden wings and white hair appeared. She was carrying a bow and an arrow.

_"Ancient fairy? that sounds ...familiar...it cant be ..."_

**Ancient Fairy - Orphilia  
**

**level 5, Light **

**Type :Fairy **

**Attack: 2400 /defense:1800**

**Once per turn: You can special summon an "ancient fairy" monster from your hand in face-up attack position, When this card is used as an xyz material for a fairy-type Xyz monster : you can reduce the attack of an opponent XYZ monster to 0 and have your xyz monster gain attack points of the original attack of that monster .  
**

" I set one card face down and i end my turn ."The boy said .

"Alright then, I draw .".

She looked at her hand .It contained :

**1/Ancient Fairy-Kamelia **

**2/Forbidden Chalice **

**4/Ancient Fairy seal **

"I activate the effect of my ancient fairy Orphilia, Once per turn i can special summon an "Ancient Fairy" monster from my hand in attack mode and i choose ancient fairy Kamelia ."

_A six winged fairy with pink skin appeared on Kiara's field ._

**Ancient Fairy -Kamelia**

**Level : 5**

**Attribute : Light**

**Type : Fairy **

**When this card is successfully normal summoned, You can add an ancient fairy card from your deck to your hand.**

**your opponent cannot select an other ancient fairy monster as an attack target. **

"Two level 5 monsters, Is she going for it ?"Thought Eric.

" Orphilia, kamelia, OVERLAY !"

"XYZ monster ?" The boy seemed scared .

"XYZ Summon ! Tiras, Keeper of genesis !"

The two faries disappeared into the portal that appeared on the ground and a male angel with large, golden wings and white hair appeared. He was carrying a sword and a shield with a red sun on it. (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1700)

"That was good but not enough !" The boy yelled.

"Sorry love, Am not done yet. At this moment ,The effect of my ancient fairy orphilia activates ."She said.

"WHAT KIND OF EFFECT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT ?" the boy yelled

"When ancient fairy Orphilia is used as an XYZ material of a fairy type monster, She steals the attack of one of your xyz monsters and adds it to her xyz monster. in other words ...the duel is over."

**Shadow of the six samurai -Shien : ATK :2500 -0  
**

**Tiras ,Keeper of the genisis : ATK :2500-5000**

"Go! Tiras keeper of the Genisis ! Attack shien ."Tiras rushed towards shien, But the boy had something up his sleeve. "I activate mirror force , Tiras is gone !"The boy said . A reflective barrier appeared in front of shien, but Tiras destroyed it with his sword, surprising that boy . "What the hell happened !"the boy yelled .___  
_

"Tiras cannot be destroyed by card effects so ..."

"CRAP !" Tiras raised his sword and struck shien destroying him, leaving the boy with no LP .

"_Wow..That was good_."Thought eric.

Duel results :

Kiara : winner

boy : 0 LP

The crowd was amazed. So was Eric. Their cheers didn't stop .

"Hey Kiara !"Eric said, "Eric is that you? Oh My God its been like ...years! what brings you here ? " She asked ."I moved from Neo domino."He responded.

"Okay, Come, let me show you the place ."

"Sure ."Eric said . smiling .

* * *

So how was it ? Did you like the "ancient fairy" cards ? Did you like Kiara ?

Next chapter :Eric's first duel vs Jeremy! the next chapter will be much longer than this one. I guess


	2. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters, my made up cards and …umm…that's it I guess.

Chapter 2: Jack sparrow vs Sparta part 1

* * *

An unexpected meeting between two old friends…surely brings back memories…

"It's been a long time Kiara."Said Eric."Yes Eric, A very long time indeed."

"Oh yea, How is Miss Suzune?"He Asked. "She is fine. She decided to visit my father back in Neo domino so I'm taking care of the card shop while she's gone." She replied.

"Does this mean that I will-"

"Get discounts? No."She interrupted.

"Worth a shot, So... Kiara, remember when we used to duel in the middle school?"

"Of course! Our tag team was the best."

Then, a voice interrupted those two."Hey Kiara." The boy said. Eric looked at that boy.

He had a spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue jacket.

"Oh, hey Jeremy." She replied. "Who's your friend?" He asked."This is Eric."

Then, Jeremy noticed Eric's duel disk."_That duel disk …Neo domino duelist? Interesting…"_

**"**Hey Eric, wanna duel?"Asked Jeremy. "Hmm…why not? Let's duel this."

...Jeremy pressed the screen on his Duel Disk and it switched on, Eric motioned his arm and activated his Duel Disk activated.

"Duel disk, set!" both males cried.

"D-gazer! set!" they placed their duel gazers over their eyes.

"AR vision, link completed."Said a computerized voice. A purple holographic sheet covered the entire area.

"Let's duel!" They cried.

Jeremy Robinson: 4000 LP

Eric Mathews: 4000 LP

"Okay Eric, you take the first turn."

"_It's been a long time since I had a duel..._ I draw."Eric drew his card. He looked at the cards in his hand. It contained: warrior's guild, Holy sword, absolute crusader, warrior Dai grepher, double protector and negate attack.

"Firstly I activate the continuous spell card, warrior's guild!"

**Warrior's guild**

**Spell/ continuous**

**Once per turn, you can pay 500 life points to draw 1 card from your deck and reveal it, if it was a warrior type monster add it to your hand, if not, return it to the bottom of your deck.**

"I activate the effect of my spell card, paying 500 life points."

Eric LP: 3500

Eric drew his card and revealed it. "Its marauding captain, It's added to my hand, next I summon absolute crusader in attack mode,"

A knight wearing a golden armor, wielding a golden sword, appeared in Eric's field.

**Absolute crusader.**

**Lv4/ warrior type monster**.

**Attack: 1800 defense: 1200**

**Attribute: Earth**

**Effect: When your opponent summons a level 5 or higher monster, you can tribute this card to destroy that monster.**

**"**Next I lay a face-down and I end my turn. (4)"

_"__That was a good start …but Eric needs to do better than that if he wants to defeat RJ" Thought Kiara _

"my turn, draw." cried Jeremy."I summon zombie guide in attack mode!"

**Zombie guide**

**Lv3/ zombie type Monster.**

**Attack: 1000 defense: 500**

**Attribute: dark **

**Effect: when this card is normal summoned, you can special summon 1 lv3 or lower zombie type monster from your hand.**

"I use guide special effect, I special summon captain night kid in attack mode! (4)"

A kid with red eyes and a red flowing hair wearing a pirate clothing and carrying a small blade appeared.

**Captain Night kid**

**Attack: 500 defense: 500**

**Lv3/ zombie type Monster**

**Attribute: dark**

**When this card is normal or special summoned and you control another zombie type monster, you can destroy one of your opponent's face-up spell or trap cards. When this card is used as an xyz material for a "captain" XYZ monster, that monster gains 500 attack points. **

"I activate the effect of my night kid, go! Destroy warrior's guild!"

Then, the kid rushed towards the spell and destroyed it with his blade.

"Oh no!" yelled Eric.

"I'm not done yet Eric, guide, night kid, overlay!"

The two monsters transformed into two dark balls, then flew into a dark purple circle that appeared in the ground.

"XYZ summon! Captain Night mist!"

Then, another pirate appeared in RJ's field, but this time he was older than the previous one, he was wearing the same pirate clothing, and holding two blades with his hands.

**Captain Night Mist**

**Rank: 3/zombie type monster.**

**Materials: two level 3 zombie type monsters.**

**Attack: 1800 defense: 1200**

**Once per turn: you can detach one XYZ material from this card, look at the 5 top cards of your deck, and then send all the zombie type monsters to your graveyard, shuffle the other cards back to your deck. You can XYZ summon this card from your graveyard by overlaying 2 level 3 zombie type monsters from your field. Once per turn, during your opponent's stand-by phase, you can detach 1 xyz material from this card to activate this effect: until the end phase of this turn, your zombie type monsters cannot be attacked or be targeted by your opponents card effects.  
**

**"**That reminds me, whatever happened to jack sparrow." said Eric.

"Pirates of the Caribbean was a cool movie, plus, Johnny depp is so fucking awesome. Anyways, I activate the effect of captain night mist, once per turn, by detaching one xyz material, I can look at the top 10 cards of my deck, then I send all the zombie type monsters to the graveyard."

"What's the point from milling cards from your deck?"Asked Eric

"That's how RJ's deck works, you'll see." Kiara answered.

Jeremy picked up the 5 top cards and then sent 3 to his grave.

"I activate an effect from my graveyard."

"Is that why you sent all those cards?"

"Exactly, as you can see my pirate deck allows me to use effects from my field as well as my grave."

"_My warriors cannot beat his pirates like this, there must be a weakness in his deck…"_

"I use dancing cutlass effect from my graveyard,

**Dancing cutlass**

**Lv3/ zombie type Monster**

**Attribute: dark**

**Attack: 700 defense: 0**

**When this card is sent from your deck to your graveyard by a card effect, you can equip it to one of your zombie type monsters, when the monster equipped with this card attacks, it gains 700 attack during the damage step, if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy this card instead, your opponent takes all the damage you take involving this card.**

"I equip dancing cutlass to captain night mist, thanks to its effect, he gains 700 attack points when he attacks."

Then, a giant red blade appeared, captain night mist's blades disappeared and he took the giant blade with his hands.

"And he also gains 500 attack thanks to my captain night kid effect."

Captain Night mist's attack: 2300.

"Damn, all this in one turn!?" Eric said, amazed and worried in the same time, kind of in awe.

"Yea, that's the power of my pirates, next, I activate the spell card, mystical space typhoon, thanks my spell I can destroy your face-down card."

A fierce tornado appeared and destroyed Eric's face-down negate attack trap card, leaving him with no defense left.

"Go! Night mist, Attack crusader, Night blade slash!"

Captain night mist attack: 2300 - 3000

Then the pirate obeyed his master and rushed towards crusader and stabbed him in the heart with his blade.

Eric's LP: 2300

Jeremy's LP: 4000

"Jeremy is very strong, can Eric defeat him?" Kiara thought in her mind.

"I set 1 card face-down and I end my turn (3), your move Eric, let's see what you got."

_"__At this rate …I will lose…DAMMIT..._i draw !"He cried "I summon marauding captain in attack mode!"_  
_

**Marauding captain**

**Attack: 1200 Defense: 400 **

**Lv3/ warrior type monster**

"next, i will use his effect to special summon rose, warrior of revenge in attack mode !"

**Rose, warrior of revenge.**

**Attack: 1600 Defense: 600**

**Lv4/ warrior type tuner monster.**

**When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Inflict 300 damage to your opponent.**

"Alright! time to kick some ass! i tune rose and marauding captain!"

Then, rose became 4 light bluish circles, full of runes, after that all those circles passed through marauding captain who became a lightning , striking fear on all who watch the duel, after that, all they could see were red, frighting eyes on that cloud

"come forth! ruler of all knights, Chaos knight, Gareth!"

a knight appeared, with wings so red reminding lava, his eyes so red that makes you think you're seeing hell itself, he was wearing a black armor that shows he had been forged in the deepest levels of hell, also carrying a huge lightning sword, an abomination that no one wants to see again. That was how every watcher had seen the mighty Gareth.

"Finally! a synchro monster! now am getting fired up!" Jeremy said, wickedly smiling.

"The duel starts here! i will show the power of my knights!"

"Bring it on Eric!"

* * *

Did you like this duel? Did you like the pirate deck?

please R&R.

If I can get some good reviews then I'll continue this story, if not then I'll just try writing something else. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Next time: warriors & pirates part 2


End file.
